Txabao-English dictionary
'aben nine *'abomhhiz (A) species of hadrosaurid *'abra (I) mountain *'ae'ra' to sing *'aixa (1EA) cold, cool (water) *'ana (F) girl, young woman, lass *'ao (B) face *'aona (I) water (in nature, as opposed to for drinking) *'aonqe (1EA) afraid, scared *'aonra' to wash *'ar (H) child (prepubescent person) *'aq (I) vomit *'aqra' to vomit *'at (E) death *'atqxet (A) deathstalker *'atra' to die *'atxru (A) mate (animal that mates with another) *'atxtrae (M) brother-in-law *'audu (7EA) wide *'aus it (third person animal singular) *'ausbi they two (third person animal dual) *'axra' to know (a person) *'badra' (I) clothes, clothing (singular) *'baobreu' (I) what *'baoxa'' (B) where (at what body part) *'baozhin' (H) who *'batsra'' to open one's eyes *'bautxa' (A) dog *'beba' (E) love *'bebra'' to love *'begreq' (I) chalk *'bei'' (B) blood *'beindu' (7EA) lightweight *'bob' (E) circle; ball, sphere *'bobu' (7EA) round *'boex' (E) thanks, gratitude *'boexra'' to thank *'boibra'' to swim *'boix' they (third person animal plural) *'bokra'' to build *'boqta' (B) neck *'bra' all of you (second person plural) *'brainde' (1EA) angry, mad *'bratra' (H) spouse *'braun' (E) red *'braunu' (7EA) red *'breu' (I) thing *'brez' (I) meat *'bripra'' to fight (transitive) *'broidra'' to turn *'bub'ae' (I) bottom (of mountain, hill) *'da'iban' (H) one who carries *'da'ibra'' to carry (in the hand) *'Damix' (E) Damix, the otherworld where the deities of Txabao mythology live *'dandu' (7EA) hard (opposite of soft); hard, difficult *'dar' (E) day (daytime) *'deudu' (7EA) heavy *'dezra'' to know (information, a language) *'dhangra' (E) morning *'dhiga' (I) stick *'dhudzra'' to fight (intransitive) *'didzi' (I) drum *'doun' they (third person human plural) *'dra' five *'drai'' (A) bird *'dregra'' to stand *'dzeqra'' to lie (on back) *'dzeqshi' (B) back (of body) *'dzimra'' to run *'dzipe' (A) spider *'dzrai'u': (7EA) old (opposite of young) *'dzroits' (I) dust *'dzur' (E) sun *'ebxra' to marry *'edra' to kill (a person) *'em (F) mother *'enes (I) food (a particular kind of food) *'et (M) father *'etxra' to climb *'eu (E) world *'ezra (I) chariot *'gaigai' (H) baby *'gao' (A) camel *'gaog' (I) music *'gau' (E) moon *'gauhhi' (B) tear, teardrop *'gau'ra'' to cry *'gazhex' (H) leader *'geu' (DA) sad *'gihhes' (B) tongue *'gir' (CA) long; tall (physical length or height) *'goga' (I) game *'gogra'' to play (a game) *'gogu' (I) rock, stone *'go'ru' (H) body *'gou'ra' (I) lake *'grau' (B) heart *'greg' (M) boy, young man, lad *'grin' (CA) new *'hhaidra'' to hurt, to harm, to injure *'hhaksi' (I) ice *'hhatsra'' to kill (an animal or plant) *'hhaz' (I) tree *'hhepra'' to break *'hhes' (F) sister *'hhi'shi' (E) wind *'hhoqa' (I) home, house *'hho'ra'' to speak, to talk *'hhu'' (I) back (opposite of front) *'idra' to pull *'imra' to meet (for the first time) *'in he (third person masculine singular) *'inbi they two (third person masculine plural) *'ingi (I) whistle *'iraku seven *'iraog (F) woman *'ithu (I) leaf (fallen off) *'izdu (E) left; (1EA) left (opposite of right) *'kakta' (I) front *'kam' (E) black *'kamu' (7EA) black *'kaom' (B) head *'katra'' to cut *'kaura' (B) wing *'keigra'' to touch *'kidz' (B) skin *'kidzra'' to feel (with the sense of touch) *'kohha' (I) egg *'kozrat' ten *'krabrou' (F) sister-in-law *'kragra'' to come *'krex' (E) star *'kru'a' (B) hand *'ksa' you two (second person dual) *'ksada' (F) female friend *'ksa'ai' (H) enemy *'ksapu' (M) man *'kseu' they (third person body part plural) *'kshakra'' to freeze *'kshao'i' three *'kshithom' hundred *'kshiz' (CA) happy *'ksoup' (CA) ugly *'ksouqra'' to flow *'kxap' (I) mask *'kxek' (I) salt *'kxet' (H) friend *'kxibra'' to burn *'kxoi' (DA) deep *'kxun' (E) night *'maedu' (E) right; (1EA) right (opposite of left) *'mako' (I) step, stair, stand, podium *'mao' they (third person feminine plural) *'maoz' (I) food (I need ~ and water) *'mentu' two *'meibdha' (F) female cousin *'meq' just (having happened extremely recently) *'meq'ebxrim' (H) newlywed *'meqra'' to close one's eyes *'meumi' (A) sheep *'meusu' (7EA) narrow *'minti' (E) light (natural) *'moets' (I) dance *'moetsra'' to dance *'mogra' (E) evening *'mu' She, He, it (third person ethereal singular) *'mubi' they two (third person ethereal dual) *'mudha' (F) daughter *'musha' (I) feces *'mushur' (E) brown *'mushuru' (7EA) brown *'musra'' to defecate *'nahha' (I) flower *'naoq' (E) sky *'nebu' (B) nose *'nebuxidru' (E) mucus (as mass noun); booger (as count noun) *'nenbreu' (I) nothing, none *'nenxa'' (B) nowhere (at no body part) *'nenzhin' (H) no one, nobody, none *'neug' (B) arm *'neuq' (E) blue *'neuqu' (7EA) blue *'noeq' (B) growth *'noeqra'' to grow *'odze (I) wood *'oezra' to dig *'oka (I) sack *'okabez (I) possession (something one owns) *'onqo (1EA) slow *'oqru (B) tail *'o'ra' to go *'oshar (B) 'oshar (wool from the variety of goat raised by the Txabao) *'ouxra' to throw *'pao' (E) life (experience of living) *'paora'' to live (be alive) *'paxu' (B) mouth *'peb' (I) sand *'peq'iq' (B) knee *'pi' you (second person singular) *'pi'u' (7EA) small, little *'po'a' (B) mind (center of thoughts and emotions) *'pop'a' (B) stomach *'popra'' to lie (on stomach) *'praira'' to sit *'preu' (DA) old *'prum' (A) zebu *'psara' (H) elder *'pser' they (third person masculine plural) *'pshakan' (H) guide *'pshakra'' to guide *'pshou'ra'' to blow; to breathe *'psitra'' to take (pick up and carry) *'psup' (I) gas, flatulence *'psupra'' to break wind, to fart *'pxaqra'' to think (cogitate) *'pxei' (DA) good *'pxu' (E) air *'qai' (DA) high *'qao' (B) ear *'qao'ra'' to hear *'qapra'' to fly *'qe'u' (I) qe'u (a kind of round bagel/jelly doughnut roll eaten by the ancients) *'qi' I (first person singular) *'qitx' (B) foot *'qitxra'' to walk *'qob' (CA) short (physical length of height) *'qoe'ru' (7EA) bad *'qsanthu' (E) cloud *'qsei' (E) fire *'qshidu' (7EA) smooth *'qsiqra'' to fall *'quk' (CA) low *'qux' (I) fruit *'qxad' (M) brother *'qxet' (A) scorpion *'ra' we two (first person dual) *'raebu' (7EA) dry *'raq' she (third person feminine singular) *'ra'qa' (I) beverage, drink *'raqbi' they two (third person feminine dual) *'rep'is' (B) freckle *'reu' (A) goat *'reuq' (CA) thick *'ribreu' (I) something, anything *'rixa'' (B) somewhere, anywhere (at some/any body part) *'rizhin' (H) someone, somebody, anyone, anybody *'sai' (B) finger *'saira'' to count *'saog' (E) white *'saogu' (7EA) white *'sei'' (I) seed *'semra'' to laugh *'se'pxu' (I) leaf (on plant) *'sets' (I) sea, ocean *'sex' (I) sound *'shab' (H) child (son or daughter) *'shandu': (7EA) cold, cool (atmospheric) *'sheb' she, he, s/he, they (third person human singular) *'shebbi' they two (third person human dual) *'shei' (I) river *'shemra'' to meet (someone you already know) *'shin' (E) rain *'shouban' (H) parent *'shoubra'' to have (a child) *'shumpxa' (I) soil, dirt *'shura' (1EA) beautiful, pretty *'skoihhas' (A) chicken *'skorao' (M) little boy *'soiqsa' (A) worm *'spazu' (7EA) thin *'spe'hha' (A) insect, arachnid, bug *'sqanke' eight *'sqiki' (1EA) straight *'sqouq' (CA) rough *'sraqi' (1EA) young *'staqra' (A) snake *'steis' (E) grey *'steisu' (7EA) grey *'stoupra'' to fish *'taibreu' (I) everything *'taixa'' (B) everywhere (at every body part) *'taizhin' (H) everyone, everybody *'tatsra'' to push *'tedra'' to say *'tem' (B) hair (strand of hair; means mass of hair in the plural) *'te'nus' (I) earth (ground, dirt) *'thair' (CA) hot, warm (water) *'thampxou' (E) human-god, creator-god *'thap' they (third person ethereal plural) *'theimra'' to ask (a question; a person a question) *'them' (H) human, mortal *'this' (E) yellow *'thisa' (I) urine *'thisra'' to urinate, to piss, to pee *'thisu' (7EA) yellow *'thodra'' to cook *'thor' (I) water (for drinking or cooking) *'thurou' (I) sleeve *'to' they (third person inanimate plural) *'tra' we (first person plural) *'trainke' four *'treunga' (A) fish *'tsizra'' to bite *'tsotra'' to give *'tsreizi' (1EA) shallow *'tsuke' (I) rope *'txaban' (H) traveler *'txakta' (I) sandal *'txau' (F) little girl *'txeum' six *'txikra'' to kick *'txob' (CA) big, large *'txrez' (I) spear *'ud (I) shoe *'upra' to lie (on side) *'xa'' (B) body part, organ *'xanza' (1EA) wet *'xao' (I) top (of mountain, hill) *'xaunhha' (A) fly *'xekta' (I) tent *'xidru' (E) demon *'xi'poq' (A) louse *'xisa' (1EA) soft; easy *'xrapshu' (M) male cousin *'xru'mu' (M) male friend *'zaid' (E) sight, vision; vision (mystical) *'zaidpshakan' (H) vision-guide *'zaidqxet' (A) warpion *'zasra'' to sleep *'zeimb' (E) green *'zeimbu' (7EA) green *'zeiqtis' (A) ant *'zeix' it (third person body part singular) *'zeixbi' they two (third person body part dual) *'zeud' (B) eye *'zhao'na' (E) cloud *'zhao'ra'' to drink *'zhed' (B) tooth *'zhembai' (E) goddess *'zhin' (H) person; one (generic pronoun) *'zho' it (third person inanimate singular) *'zhobi' they two (third person inanimate dual) *'zhoi' (DA) hot, warm (atmospheric) *'zibra'' to eat *'zimba' (I) plant *'zip' one (number) *'zix' (CA) fast *'zoudra'' to see (with the eyes) *'zredz' (B) nail *'zutx' (M) son